Wicked 2: A New Kill
by Your favorite little author
Summary: When Phoebe meets Cole, she is immediatly taken by him. He's everything, he's perfect. But soon Phoebe finds out everything is not as it appears...
1. Cole

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Authors note: This'll probably be the longest authors note I ever wrote. Okay, first, I'm sorry to all the Leo fans out there, it was just an idea. I like Leo but I don't know…wanted a bad guy in there. So yeah, this is a sequel to Wicked so to people who haven't read it, you probably should. Enjoy;)

Phoebe's heart raced, his face, so delicate and defined…so beautiful. She gazed at the guy in pure awe, never before had she ever seen someone so…

Phoebe admired his tone, his eyes. So deep and so dark. She took a gulp in attempt to swallow the lump in her throat. Was he noticing her insecurities? He looked around the room and his eyes lingered, on her. _Is he looking at me_? She wondered, _smile confidently_. But it didn't work out that way, it turned out into a sort of crooked stalker grin. He raised an eyebrow and made his way over to her. He didn't speak as he sat down merely looked over her. His eyes delayed leaving more area's then others. She gave a smirk, _this_ she was used to.

The bell rang marking the end of the day and students began to file out. She picked up her stuff and began to walk away until someone grabbed her arm. She turned slowly around, her heart speeding up. "Are you going home?" he asked in a deep voice that made her heart melt "Uh I-I," _shut up Phoebe, flirt, flirt! _Phoebe tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Unless I have a better offer". He grinned and pulled out his keys and they made their way out of the school.

_Authors not: So sorry it was short, I was just trying to get you guys a good idea about what was going you know, I'll try to update soon:)_


	2. Beltazar

Disclaimer: don't own charmed

Authors note: thank you people for reviews! Sorry for the long wait…Yay new season of charmed!

The whole day had been so wonderful; it was amazing how the night became such a nightmare. Phoebe entered her house her head held high, until she was overwhelmed with a horrid feeling. It was like being ripped in two. She fell to her knees and held herself. What was this? She held herself. _Piper_. Somehow she knew, but she had no idea how. "Piper!" she jumped up ignoring the pain. Was she being attacked? It was a year since they got their powers, and being attacked had become a routine. As for Pipers baby, well that was another story for another time.

"Piper!" she screamed.

"Phoebe!" her voice was horrid and scratchy as if she had been screaming a lot. Phoebe entered their family room at a lost of breath. "Wh-what?" but she stopped cold. Piper lay on the floor her knees under her, at her knees laid their sister. "Prue," her voice came out in a whisper, tear filled her eyes. Never had she cried, never since she was like, five. Phoebe dropped beside Prue; she couldn't help but to feel a sudden rush of memories.

"_Phoebe you have to be more responsible to you ever expect to get a scholarship?" Prue yelled as she observed Phoebe's letter the school sent home for her 3rd referral_

"_Back off!" Phoebe yelled. She was just being bitchy._

"_I'm your guardian!" Prue shouted back_

"_You aren't my mother!" Phoebe screamed, "Quit trying to be!"_

Phoebe shook her head at yesterdays fight with Prue, what was she thinking? Prue gave up everything for them! She didn't pursue her photo career for them, she didn't go to collage for them, and she became their legal guardian so they could stay together. Yet here she was, lying dead on the floor. _Why not me?_ Phoebe wondered, _it is obvious I deserve to be taken form this world, but Prue, Prue was innocent_. "Phoebe," Piper whimpered as she stroke Prue's soft forehead. "Who did it?" Phoebe asked suddenly. Piper pointed down to the Book Of Shadows open on the floor to the page entitled 'Beltazar'. Phoebe studied the face, dark red with black tiger like possibly ceremonial stripes. "I'll get you Beltazar," Phoebe silently vowed, "I swear on Prue's grave".

Authors note: Ok here you go, I'll try and update sooner next time..thanks for reading


	3. Great Romances of the 20th Century

Disclaimer: don't own charmed or tbs for that matter (I dunno if I have to put that... but this chap is named after 1 of their songs which really is a like a perfect theme song for this chapter)

Authors note: wow, just… just wow. You guys rock I guess it was a good thing I did that update on wicked lol… thanx for being a loyal fans lol

Wolflets 2 2nd review: maybe muhahaha you'll keep reading…thanx for your reviews on every chapter I love em!

TVCrazed: I know I loved the premiere 2! Paige's whole bit was hilarious, I'm so glad they made a next season, thanx for the review

Heather1021: Yes! Prue is poof and I'm going to tell what happened to pipers little child soon. Thanx 2 for the review and all your others

Emelie172: thanx…I'm glad I did a sequel 2:)

Badgirl21: thanks you for reviewing and um I'm not sure if I'll add romance probably a little thanx again:)

Andy20: even though u don't review thanx 4 putting me on your alert list

And don't worry 2 everyone else; Cole won't try to rape Phoebe lol

Phoebe laid down in the grass looking up at the empty sky, so dark and wondering… Tear streaks from earlier stained her cheeks and her clothes we're messy from the dirt which she lay upon. But she didn't care. Never before, not even when Grams died, has she ever felt the way. They feeling in which you just want to lie down and die. How weird, and she knew it was wrong, but she never really _liked_ Prue, so why was she feeling so horrible?

_Not a star speckled the sky, the moon was completely dark. Phoebe raised her hands up high over her head, something sharp lay in her hands. She plunged it down, hard. A cry pierced the night and all went black. _

Phoebe opened her eyes with a start to find herself in the safety of her own bed. A dream, she told herself. Or was it? She never had a premonition in her sleep though, nor had she ever seen herself outside of her own to eyes in a vision. It had to be a dream it just had to be, didn't it?

Phoebe rubbed her eyes as she walked into Algebra 2, her most hated class of the day, probably because the early ness of it. She entered sleepily until she saw something that was her morning wake-up call. Actually, it was a someone. "Cole," she smiled. He smirked, "Hey…are you actually coming in _here_?". She looked around and gave a little laugh, "well yeah obviously if I'm here" she realized he had his backpack and his keys out, "where are _you_ going?". "Skipping, I just came here to find you," he gave her a daring look. "Then why did you ask if I was coming in?" is probably what she should have asked, actually she probably should have just stabbed him right there, a mistake she'd later regret deeply. "Why Mr. Turner, are you trying to get me in trouble?" is what she actually asked flirtatiously. "Why don't like danger?"

"Never said that," she grinned as she threw her book bag over her shoulder.

"So tell me about yourself," Cole said as they sat at the park with strawberries and whipped cream. Phoebe groaned, "Oh no, what do you want to know?"

He laughed, "Anything"

"Well I um, live with my sisters as of right now," she suddenly broke of and her voice shook. She cleared it in attempt to make him think nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked and sat up

"N-Nothing," she did a fake smile, "See A-OK"

"I know what faking a smile looks like," he suddenly said seriously. She wondered what it was he had gone through that caused him to fake smiles. "You can tell me"

For some reason, she felt like she could. Somehow, she trusted him completely, which was odd because she hardly trusted anybody. Suddenly she found herself spilling her guts out, she told him of her dead beat dad, mom that died, her grams died last year, and her oldest sister just died two days ago. She finished in tears, "And I just don't know what to do" she gave a small laugh which led to more tears, "and now Piper doesn't even look at me, like it's my fault because I wasn't there to help them fight the de- I mean murder because I was walking home after staying out with you".

He looked into her eyes, "I had no idea…" he suddenly stood quickly, "I have to go". He left without waiting for a response, Phoebe still sat there, completely and utterly baffled.


	4. The Past is back

Disclaimer: Nope I still do not own charmed tear

Authors note: I have a new charmed story if you guys want to check it out, it's a humor one though thanks 4 reviews from chapter 3:

Miss Diablo: Thank you! Yes, it is a shame about Prue…but I never really liked her that much lol, I like Paige better, who I think the third wicked will be about if I make one

TVCrazed: Ah, my loyal fan thanks for the review and I'm telling about Piper's baby in this chap. and Phoebe is age 16 & Piper age 18

Wolflets: My other loyal buddy! You're welcome for the mention, you're worth it! We all love you lol… "she never really liked Prue, so why was she feeling so horrible" I didn't realize how bad that sounded lol…

Heather1021: Here you go: my update:) ENJOY PEOPLE!

_Not a star speckled the sky, the moon was completely dark. Phoebe raised her hands up high over her head, something sharp lay in her hands. She plunged it down, hard. A cry pierced the night and all went black…_

Phoebe shot awake, sweat drenched her. That same dream again… what was up with it? Could it just be a coincidence, like it just a coincidence that she had it twice or something? _There are no coincidences_. Her inner witch said to her. But that could mean it's just a repeating dream… right?

Elsewhere in some place

"Do you have her?" A man with a hooded cape asked to a young brunette boy

"Yes" Cole answered

"Are you sure?"

"Well…no..I mean…I could use more time, she doesn't trust me enough" Why was he saying this? he wondered. She trusted him completely, it was obvious. Well she hasn't told me she's a witch, he gave himself an excuse. _But why do I need one?_

The next day

Phoebe rummaged through Piper's stuff for the days clothes. Piper hated her borrowing her stuff but Phoebe didn't care because Piper wasn't there. She poked around in a drawer when she saw something baby blue. Interested she tugged it out. A baby blanket.

Phoebe sighed remembering the whole story. Piper's face had lit up immediately when she saw the nursery Phoebe and Prue built, this baby blanket was in it. It was surprising that was 3 months ago, it seemed like yesterday. Only a week after that day Piper went to the doctors and found that she had 'difficulties' and the baby wouldn't be healthy. Two weeks after that was when they were introduced to the demon Hendros. He had the power to bring people back to life, only in a psychotic way (for example you had a sweet loving daughter who came back a murdering salvager). That was when things got confusing as Leo appeared and started talking about being murdered twice and Piper broke down and began to cry. Prue tried her telekinesis on them but they only laughed, that was when Leo winked in front of Piper with an atheme and stabbed her stomach killing her baby.

Phoebe sat down the blanket and then saw something wedged in between the drawers wrapped in cloth. Interested, she tugged. Out plopped a Black Hand gun…

_Phoebe's vision clouded, and she felt nauseous. Her world seemed to whirl into a tunneling vision… Piper was gulping and throwing up her tears, "How could you?" was what was screamed, "How could you?". She dropped to the floor clutching her belly, her tears pouring down her face "How could you?" she choked out one last time, he tried to grab her, to hold her, it appeared. But she screamed in protest, "No! Get away from me!". She clawed at him and he jumped back. Suddenly Piper jumped up and ran to the kitchen, Leo ran after. "Piper, Piper! Come back!" she refused to listen. She ripped open the drawer and pulled out a gun aiming it._

"_Piper, please, put it down," Leo tried to rationally get her to stop_

"_This will be the last time, I'll wonder where you've been," she pulled the trigger._

Phoebe felt the vision slip away and the world slip back into view. But what had interrupted it? She looked at the door, there stood Piper with her mouth gapped.


	5. Confessions and Obsessions

Disclaimer: Does anyone know if I have to do this every chapter? P.S still don't own Charmed

Authors note: This note goes to people who have me on their alert list/ favorites list: Thank you!

PiperLeoEternally: Thank you I love you! You updated on like almost ever chap. Sorry I didn't mention you before so here you go: your wonderful!

Andy20

Heather1021

MissDiablo

TVCrazed

Wolflets…Ok everyone! Onward to chapter 5!

Phoebe gapped at Piper, what was going on? She knew he was crazy from when that day in the park, but it looked more as if he was possessed. She had brought up that idea to Prue in Piper but immediately they dismissed it saying he was just a bad guy, but he _wasn't_…was he?

"Phoebe, I can explain-" Piper began but Phoebe interrupted with anger,

"Is this why he's _such a bad guy_? Because you killed him? Yeah I'd be pretty mad too!" Phoebe shrieked, "You killed him Piper! You killed him! What did you murder Prue too? Hell, You probably murdered grams!". Tears began to come to Pipers eyes but Phoebe kept ranting, " You…you…_murderer_". With that she stormed out of the house blinded with tears, she didn't know where she was going but she had to go. It was all just too much to handle.

Phoebe knocked on Cole's door, just what time was it anyway? By the looks of it around 9, he was at school. She sighed, what was she planning to get anyway? Last time she cried he left. He _left_. She turned around to leave but the door opened behind her "Phoebe?". She turned slowly knowing she had tear marks and her mascara was running but she didn't care. "Hi," it came out more in a whisper, "Um…can I come in?".

"Sure," he opened the door right away, "Sure…Uh come in". She shuffled past him and into a huge clean house. "Wow," Phoebe breathed

"Uh my dad's a lawyer," he explained but immediately switched subjects, "What's wrong?"

"My sister, Piper," suddenly it was like a flood and everything just came out, "I was looking for clothes and I saw a um…knife. And I uh saw he murdering Leo, she _murdered_ him Cole, murder" somewhere in the middle he had led her to the couch and they we're sitting, by the end she was clutching his shirt desperately. He pulled her into him stroking her hair softly, just shhh, everything'll be okay". Suddenly he jumped up, "Phoebe I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"You and me"

"Why?" she wanted desperately to understand

"Because I hate you, your pathetic, quit being such a _slut_". Phoebe felt her heart drop, how could he stay those things? But something in his eyes… something in his eyes went against what he was saying, showing he thought otherwise. Phoebe stood up face-to-face with him, "You're lying" she search more through his eyes, "…you love me". How did she know that? "Phoebe I don't love you! I'm a demon okay, I was sent to destroy you," the rest came out in a sort of plea, "_Please _just leave". Instead of that she…

Authors note:D hehe cliffhanger


	6. It hAs bEgUn!

GOSH DARN DISCLAIMER: ( I hate these) I do not own charmed, and I'll continue to say that over and over and GUESS WHAT it won't change!

Authors note: I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm soo sorry I thought I just update like a couple of days ago but it was like a couple of weeks ago! So yea sorry forgive me? Plzz.. I'll make up for it in this chap! Thanks for reviews… P.S my speling is horrrible here cuz my comp's being gay and won't put on spell check so srry

"Because I hate you, your pathetic, quit being such a _slut_". Phoebe felt her heart drop, how could he stay those things? But something in his eyes… something in his eyes went against what he was saying, showing he thought otherwise. Phoebe stood up face-to-face with him, "You're lying" she search more through his eyes, "…you love me". How did she know that? "Phoebe I don't love you! I'm a demon okay, I was sent to destroy you," the rest came out in a sort of plea, "_Please _just leave". Instead of that she embraced him, some might say she was crazy, "head-over-heels and that's clouding her judgment" they might say. But they were wrong; it was sort of a mix of preminition and intuition.

Cole's hands raised to push her but ended up holding her, his legs moved to step back away from her but instead brought him closer, his lips formed to tell her to get away but wound up kissing her (aww I know). They stayed that way for a long time until something caught her eye, which was half opened in a dazed way. His shadow, did it just…MOVE? But he was staying still, but his shadow moved! She swore it had! Her heart raced but instincs told her to act normal. She watched as the shadow slowly moved over to the wall and slipped away through the crack. A demon! This meant many things:

Cole could be being stalked

She could be being stalked even though Prue was dead and the power of thee destroyed

Councidense (yeah right)

Coles a demon (this one made her laugh on the inside)

She slowly calmed this kiss and pulled back, "I have to go Piper…thank you" she whispered and turned to leave

"Phoebe!" he called after her

"Yeah?" she turned

"Oh nothing, nevermind!" he watched her go and silently whispered, "just wanted you to be careful".

Down at the pits of the underworld…

Thousands of demons and warlocks alike cheered at the sight of their leader hooping and hollaring (sp.?) Their celebrations, their leader held up his hands to silence them,

"It has begun!" with that the place erupted in loud cheers.

Authors note: whats going on? Is cole a demon (ya what a question lol)? Will I tell you in the next chapter? Maybe… But I will say I have an aswam (sp.?) idea coming up soon!


	7. shortsrry

Disclaimer: do not own charmed

Authors note: thanks for reviews

Phoebe entered the manor in a professional manor. Piper sat in a blanket staring into the fire, watching the flames dance and sway. The shadows cast a look of despair among her face, or perhaps it wasn't the flames. "Piper," Phoebe announced her presence

"Phoebe," Piper stood abruptly, her joy on her face obvious and growing

"Don't get excited" Phoebe's sharp edge look did not get phased, "I've come only on demon business"

"Phoebe," Piper tried desperately, "I need to tell you the whole-" it was then she realized Phoebe had said "Demon Business" "Phoebe _are you nuts?_ Prue is dead! The demon business and 'Power of three' shit died with her".

"Leo died, hell he was _murdered_, but we continued on," Phoebe folded her arms stubbornly

"Phoebe, Prue was our sister, _don't you care_?"

"YES PIPER! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING ALL OF THIS? _FOR MY HEALTH_?" Phoebe took a breather before continuing, "Did you stop to think the demon that's stalking Cole, could be the one that killed Prue?"

"Cole?" Piper was bewildered, "Why would a demon want him?"

"Why do you think Piper?" Phoebe sat down next to her, "To get to me, to get to _us_". Piper sat quiet still for a minute before she spoke again "I thought all this would stop" she whispered. A tear came to her eye and Phoebe's hard exterior softened, "Come here". She took Piper into her arms.


	8. It's a wiccan thing

Disclaimer: don't own charmed

As the sisters were yelling and hugging and well all that jazz, demons were gathered. Making one alliance unlike one ever before, this one would, for certain, bring the sisters down. Their leader and his first hand man putting the finishing details on the scheme. "Beltazar," the source bellowed drunkenly cheerful, "This will be the end of them. All thanks to you, you killed the eldest! Their strongest!"

"Yes of course," Beltazars face showed complete happiness and triumph but his insides were deeply troubled. On one hand, he would betray his land, his people. On the other, he would be betraying Phoebe, and he would die. Fools. His people were fools. They thought just because Prue was killed their strongest was gone and the power of three would forever be ruined. But he only took credit for killing them. Like he said, fools. A- Prue was not the strongest, the most prideful but not the most powerful and B- just because there wasn't necessarily three anymore doesn't mean the _power_ was obliterated. No one understood that but him, not even Piper and Phoebe, not yet. "Excuse me," he backed out of his chair and walked from the room. So, as a way to get out of both situations, he had a plan.

!#$&()

Phoebe laid in the comfort of her bed, it wasn't even 24 hours and she was so thankful to be back in it. But yet something still held her on edge. She couldn't stop thinking about her premonition. That was very black magic, and not the Harry Potter kind, no, this was the real EVIL shit. That rite- it was a sacrifice, one so evil she didn't even recognize it. She shivered. _Oh goddess, please protect me_. What the hell? _Oh goddess_? Where had that come from? That was a Wiccan thing- to believe in the goddess and pray to her. Of course- they were Wiccan by birth, but they never celebrated any of that stuff. _Maybe it's time to start_. She made up her mind before she even finished the thought.

"This is your first time with Wicca?" the woman asked Phoebe, she had a warm smile

"Uh…no. I was born a witch…I just was not raised in Wicca," the woman looked dumbfounded, "it's complicated…".

"Right…well," the woman smiled, "Protection, right. Well, you can get Agates, them stones are used for protection, they are known as Power Stones, usually their red, yellow, orange, brown, or green. Amethyst, but mostly because it repels more than attracts, but it is usually used for repelling nightmares or-"

"No," Phoebe interrupted, "I need one from protection against…well…a person"

The woman raised her eyebrows, "Honey, is someone using magick against you?"

How to answer this? Phoebe nodded.

The woman's jaw tightened, "Here, come to our rite tonight. If you want to wait here until I'm off my shift I'll drive you". Phoebe nodded and told her thanks. She picked a small stool in the corner of the room and sat on it. She was in a Wiccan store, trying to find protection items for her premonition that she could feel draw ever so close- maybe it wasn't what she thought and someone had possessed her or something. "Okay," the woman with deep white hair and blue eyes returned within moments, "I'm closing early to get to the circle, it's an hour away"

"Oh, well thanks for driving me," Phoebe smiled

"Oh no problem….so…I was wondering…who do you think is after you? And why?"

Should she tell her? Did she dare to? "I…it's not really new actually…people…um"

"I understand" the woman nodded surly

"You do?" Phoebe asked bewildered because she didn't even understand it herself

"Of course!" the woman nodded, "We're different, people don't quite understand our…ways".

!#$&()

Phoebe and Miranda (they exchanged names) walked into a large house with a pentacle on the doorway, immediately the smell of cinnamon filled Phoebe's nose. There were around twenty people and within minutes Miranda and her were separated. Phoebe wandered about the house, soon coming about an empty hallway. What would be the point of having an empty hallway? But some sort of invisible like force seemed to compel her forward; soon she was halfway down the hallway before stopping abruptly. Before where there was an empty wall, there was an oak door. Runes etched into it deeply, some she recognized, some she did not, but they gave her a shiver. Instinctively, she stuck up her hand and felt the oak, but only briefly. When she touched it, the door shot open.

Phoebe glanced back at the hallway to make sure no one saw, and then entered the room. Inside had only lights from candles, which was actually pretty bright considering there were about 40 all lined up in an alter. But what was truly amazing was that there were about 6000 books filling all the bookshelves along the wall sides. Phoebe ran her fingers down the spines before picking up one and opening it. Immediately her vision began to blur and her head spun with a nauseas feeling as a vision filled her mind.

"_We have one," Phoebe new that voice, it was Miranda!_

"_Yes, excellent work, now they will listen," another answered, they we're wearing a hood hiding her face, many others were gathered around them, and together they chanted. Within minutes, a demon appeared. Not just any demon, but Beltazar, the one that killed Prue! "Stupid Pagan's," he mumbled and then added something about having no real power and then he added, "Where is she?"_

"_In the sacred library"._

Within moments that vision faded and twisted into another, _thousands of demons crowded the streets; cries of tortured innocents filled the air. One demon stood above all the others, his skin blood red with black markings amongst his skin, Beltazar. But what shocked her the most…was who was standing next to him…She was staring in the face of her own reflection._


	9. just to let you know

I've been getting messages from you guys, telling me that I should continue some of my fanfics, so I decided, why not? So, I've posted this message on some of my most popular fanfics to tell 1) thank you for being such wonderful fans 2) You have convinced me to continue and I will probably update within the next few days.

I've been spending a lot of my time on so that's what I've been doing instead and I kind of forgot about fanfiction. I'm sorry. Thank you all for everything.

Sincerely,

Witchystar


	10. The power of three

Wicked 2- A New Kill

Phoebe's mind raced with all the new information from her visions, she was with Beltazar, and Beltazar was there! Miranda had betrayed her. She looked around frantically, she definitely couldn't premonition Beltazar to death, she needed something to fight with. She felt tears erupt from her eyes, after everything, was this how it was going to end?

_The power of three, _it was like someone was whispering to her, in a soothing voice.

"The power of three is gone!" Phoebe yelled to no one, "It died when Prue died!"

_It's inside you; it was always inside you, _the voice responded, only a soft song of words.

"Oh…kay… how to I _get_ that power?" Phoebe asked annoyed

_Let it come_, she suddenly felt the presence of the voice leaving.

"No! Don't go! Tell me how!" Phoebe yelled but knew it was gone. She slid against a bookcase feeling tears erupt from her eyes, and in a way she realized she was ready to die. At least she wouldn't have to live like this anymore, pathetic. Pathetic, that word hung in her mind, pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC!

"I am _not _pathetic," she suddenly told herself, "I am not pathetic"

Loud footsteps startled her from outside the door and she knew her time was growing thin. She closed her eyes and let her breathing slow, the waves of power turned to ribbons around her.

Suddenly a vision broke through to her.

"Piper!" she jumped up, knowing now what was happening. This had been a trap, and so had the premonitions. She broke into a run, banging on the door when she came to it. "Open damn it!" she hit it but it wouldn't budge.

An atheme sat at the side of the alter and Phoebe grabbed it, holding it firmly between her hands, she began to chop down the door. Sweat broke out on her forehead after a long time, yet she continued. Soon she saw the other side, laughing a bit in relief she continued. "I'm getting out of here and I'm going to kill me a demon," she sang to herself, "I'm getting out of-" she froze. A smell reached her nose, a strong, repulsive smell. "Okay I'm getting out now," backing up far enough, she ran to the door, kicking where the weak wood was, the door fell down, exposing a horrid sight. There were scorch marks left a long the wall, and the smell was from the flesh of the women of the coven being burned by Beltazar's attack. Miranda's body was off to the side, blood pouring from her body. Phoebe stopped to stare for a minute, Miranda was dead, and she felt…nothing. She wasn't in the least bit sad, or felt guilty.

With the atheme Phoebe drove up to the Manor after stealing Miranda's keys, she just hoped Piper was still alive.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed throughout the house, "Piper where are you!" Phoebe ran upstairs, checking rooms for her older sister; a loud crash from downstairs made her run back to the kitchen. A dark figure that stood in the corner broke for a run to the door,

"I've got you Belta-" Phoebe tackled the figure to the floor, "what the hell?"

"I'm sorry!" The girl cried, "I-I got lost!"

Phoebe stood up pulling the girl up with her, turning on the light to get a better look. A girl only 2 years younger, at most, then herself stood in front of her, a dark brunette or black haired girl with braces, was holding her jewelry.

"Give me that!" Phoebe snatched

"Sure, yeah sure, whatever, of course, have it! I'll be leaving now..." the girl began to run again but Phoebe threw her to the floor in seconds. The girl hit the floor slapping her face against a bunch of stuff thrown across the ground,

"Ow!" the girl yelled, "God, what the hell are you a wrestler?"

"Kick boxer actually," Phoebe answered grinning, "Now-what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Stealing what does it _look_ like?" the girl said angrily

"Oh so I'll call the cops on you then," Phoebe picked up the phone

"No don't" The girl jumped up snatching the phone

"What? You're going to tell _me,_ not to use _my _phone?"

"Please," the girl pleaded, "I-I'll give it all back" she reached into her pocket pulling out a hand full of gold and silver

"Cash too," Phoebe said knowingly

"What cash? Oh fine," she reached into her other pocket puling out a wad of cash, "Hey what's that?"

Phoebe turned, looking to where she was pointing. The Book of Shadows sat open on the table, Phoebe broke into a run for it but the girl grabbed it first.

"Beltazar-eww talk about sunburn," she flipped through pages, "Banshee, Seer, Grimlocks, what the hell is this?"

Phoebe grabbed for the book, desperate to pry it from her grasp but the girl turned away, still holding it tightly.

"It's a book of witchcraft!" the girl yelled she suddenly began to laugh, "_For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until it's now again, after which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from other's mouths." _

"Stop!" Phoebe snatched the book from the girl, "I am calling the cops!"

"I'll call the nut-house!" the girl laughed loudly, "What you think you're a witch?"

"Yes," Phoebe answered picking up the phone

"Please no!" the girl pleaded, "Please! I'll do anything, just don't call the cops!"

Phoebe stopped for a minute, "fine. What's your name?"

"Paige Matthews"

"Do you have anymore of my stuff?"

"Yes I've been coming to this house every night for the last week," she grabbed her mouth

"You what?" Phoebe yelled

"I've been coming to this house every night for the last week," the girl, Paige, repeated although it was clear she didn't want to

"Oh my god," Phoebe realized, "The spell worked"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my god the spell worked," Phoebe repeated automatically, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Asking questions!"

"Why?" Paige grinned

"Because obviously you're a witch and when you took the Book of Shadows the spell you said aloud worked and now every question we ask each other or anyone else, we get the truth, we can't lie," Phoebe said trying to stop herself

"Really?"

"Yes," Phoebe sighed very tired

"I'm going to use this," Paige began to walk away but Phoebe grabbed her

"Did you know you were a witch?"

"No"

"Are you working against me?"

"If you call stealing working against you then yes"

"Besides being a frieking theif!"

"Then no"

"I just thought of a way for you to repay me," Phoebe smiled.


End file.
